petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Jordy
Jordy is a 13 year-old male Norwegian Forest Cat, born October 19, 1993. He was diagnosed with fd on September 13, 2003. Jordy received steroids on and off, due to CIIC (chronic inflammatory interstitial cystitis), for the 4 years prior to being diagnosed as a diabetic. He is currently at his normal body weight of 18 lbs. I use a One Touch Ultra or Bayer Ascencia Elite glucometer. Meds: Idexx PZI on a sliding scale. He is home-tested multiple times a day. Monthly subQ injections of Vitamin B12 Amitriptyline 5 mg. daily as needed for bladder pain/hematuria Diet: 1 can of low carbs FF or other brand per day Snacks: Freeze-dried 100% chicken treats and Bonita tuna flakes. Due to a "sputtering pancreas", Jordy is difficult to regulate and occasionally goes into brief remissions for no explainable reason other than his pancreas is working a bit on its own. Below is a common TR result with Jordy. He has only hypo'd 2 times during the 3 years he's been diabetic. Once was in January 2004, and he had strong symptoms of a hypo. He recovered and didn't have anymore hypos until 8/20/06 and he was asymptomatic at that time. He recovered fully and quickly from both episodes. 8/19/06: PS (6 AM) - 192 2u BCP PZI ate about 1 oz +3.5 - 272 3u Idexx PZI +2.5 - 170 ate +4.5 - 147 +6.5 - 110 +8.5 - 118 +4 - 116 8/20/06: PS (6:30 AM +8) - 195 2.5u Idexx +5 - 180 1u Idexx; ate +7 - 234 3u Idexx +4 - 161 +3.5 - 51 +4 - 27 (asymptomatic) ate 1 oz. FF +5 - 52 ate 8/21/06: PS (6:30 AM +8) - 157 +5.5 - 206 1u Idexx +3.5 - 121 +6.5 - 61 +8.5 - 87 ate 8/22/06: PS (6:30 AM) +5.5 - 90 +7.5 - 100 +5.5 115 +2.5 - 135 8/23/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 128 +6 - 72 ate +9 - 111 +3.5 - 107 ate +5 - 138 8/24/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 123 ate +5.5 - 81 +8 - 85 +11 - 122 +4 - 91 8/25/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 128 ate +5.5 - 78 +12 - 110 +15 - 128 8/26/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 134 ate 0u only tested once this day...mom-bean was sick! 8/27/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 101 ate 0u +11 - 91 0u 8/28/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 120 ate 0u +11.5 - 76 0u 8/29/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 136 ate 0u +12 - 88 0u 8/30/06: PS (6:30 AM) - 109 ate, 0u +8 - 120 0u +15 - 104 0u 8/31/06: Vet said to start testing once per week now!!!! PS (6:30 AM) - 137 ate 0u +4 - 113 0u +12 - 111 0u 9/1/06: 10:00 AM tested because he was fussy! 112 0u +10 - 111 0u On 9/2/06, Jordy returned from his trip to the Falls. He is on bid shots of Idexx PZI Vet on a sliding scale. Category:Regulated cases Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin N cases Category:Humulin L cases Category:Humulin U cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:Glucose toxicity cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Neuropathy cases Category:Tight Regulation casesCategory:Overlap cases Category:Feline male cases Category:Feline glucose toxicity cases